gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mesa Grande
The Canis Mesa, known in the 3D Universe as the Mesa Grande, is a compact SUV featured in the following games: *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' (as the Mesa) *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *''Grand Theft Auto V'' (as the Mesa) Design 3D Universe Resembling a 1987–1995 Jeep Wrangler (as evidenced by its rectangular headlights and signal lights) and differing by its horizontal slitted grille design, the Mesa Grande is evidently a compact SUV with a heightened ground clearance and large wheels to facilitate offroading. The Mesa Grande comes in three variations with regards to the occupants' compartment, including a canvas top, a rollbar, or nothing at all. The Mesa Grande can only seat two, despite having additional back seats. While more common in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Mesa is a rather rare vehicle in GTA San Andreas, as it does not spawn much, and only has prominent appearances in missions and when wanted in the Exports and Imports side-mission. GTA San Andreas' Mesa, however, can be upgraded at TransFender. HD Universe In GTA V, the Mesa resembles the 2007-2013 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Rubicon. The rear of the truck lacks the spare tire that the older Mesa Grandes used to have. There are now circular headlights instead of square. The front fascia and grille resemble that of a UAZ-469. There are also various other cosmetic differences from a Jeep Wrangler, such as different taillights. Although the Mesa is always a convertible, it may appear both with or without its removable hard-top. Mesa-GTAV-Front.png|GTA V (Rear quarter view, without top). MesaSnow-GTAV-Front.png|GTA V, Snowy variant (Rear quarter view). Unknown(JeepWrangler1).jpg|The Mesa seen in the first trailer of GTA V. Mesa,Canis.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Performance 3D Universe The Mesa Grande's performance is similar to that of the Blista Compact and Sentinel, due to its light weight and short wheelbase, the Mesa Grande is significantly nimble and possesses above average pickup and torque than speed. However, as a compact SUV, the Mesa Grande only has a moderate top speed. Its light weight and stiff suspension may also result in frequent rollovers on uneven terrain or in accidents. The Mesa is powered by a six-cylinder engine, which is large and powerful. The engine has been an inline throughout the 3D universe. HD Universe The Mesa is powered by a Seminole's V6, wich grants average top speed and good acceleration due to its light weight. However, it has a wide turning radius and needs to be driven moderately, off-roading as expected, it performs very well due to its full 4WD drivetrain and light weight, it can climb near-vertical hills. Variants GTA San Andreas *The Mesa Grande has been adopted for use by the National Guard. In GTA San Andreas, Mesa's are featured in "Robbing Uncle Sam" to be used by the National Guard (sometimes with a green roof), while a military variant of the Mesa Grande in GTA Vice City Stories, painted in military green, is available in the Fort Baxter Air Base. Both variants are still referred to by their original names, Mesa and Mesa Grande. GTA V There are three variants of the Mesa in GTA V: *The Crusader, a military version operated by the army, only found in Fort Zancudo. *A snow covered variant, which can only be seen during the mission Bury the Hatchet. *An off-road version used by Merryweather operatives with raised suspension, bigger wheels and tires and a snorkel intake. This variant also features various military enhancements such as reinforced bumpers, a winch and a full tubular exo-skeleton with a roof rack and high-power lamps. Like the regular vehicle, it may appear both with or without its removable hard-top. Performance-wise, the Merryweather Mesa is slower than its civilian counterpart but makes up for it with impressive torque, allowing it to climb near-vertical hills. It is also more capable off-road, owing to the higher ground clearance and aggressive off-road tires, but the ground clearance means it also has a tendency to roll on corners with bad camber. The bodywork is able to withstand a remarkable amount of damage thanks to the external roll cage. Mesa-GTASA-RobbingUncleSam-withroof-front.jpg|A military Mesa in the mission Robbing Uncle Sam, GTA San Andreas (Without a top and with rollbar). MesaGrande-GTAVCS-militarygreen-front.jpg|A military Mesa Grande in the Fort Baxter Air Base, GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view, without top or rollbar). Crusader-GTAV-Front.png|A military Mesa in the Fort Zancudo and is named Crusader, GTA V (Rear quarter view). Mesa2-GTAV-Front.png|A snow covered Mesa in GTA V (Rear quarter view, without top). Canis Mesa (Merryweather Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|An off-road Mesa used by the Merryweather in GTA V. Modifications GTA San Andreas *The Mesa can be modified at TransFenders. *The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. Locations GTA Vice City * Commonly spawned throughout Vice City. * Sometimes spawns in the car park behind the Hyman Memorial Stadium. GTA San Andreas * During the mission "Robbing Uncle Sam" at the army depot in Ocean Docks, Los Santos. Occasionally features a dark green roof. * Sometimes spawns around the Mulholland Safehouse. * At the base of Mount Chiliad (only when wanted for export). * Importable from Easter Basin docks after being delivered, for $20,000. * During the mission "Misappropriation" in various spots around Aldea Malvada, Tierra Robada. * Seen commonly in Verdant Bluffs and around beach areas in Los Santos, such as Verona Beach, East Beach and Santa Maria Beach. * Common around Missionary Hill. * Seen around Greenglass College and Blackfield Stadium. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked in the parking lot at 1102 Washington Street in Washington Beach. *A military version is found in the northwest area of Fort Baxter Air Base. *Rarely spawns near the curb at Fort Baxter Air Base, near the bridge that links to Little Havana. This happens most often when you're already in a Mesa Grande. GTA V *Fairly common around Los Santos. *Spawns around Blaine County and other rural areas. *Spawns in the parking lot at the Korean Plaza. *Spawns in Two Hoots Falls in Tongva Valley, Los Santos County, San Andreas. *There are two story missions in which the Merryweather version can be obtained, and only Michael is able to obtain it. **The Wrap Up - when Merryweather arrive at the Kortz Center and attack Michael, steal one of the Mesas and use it to make your escape. You are able to keep it after the mission. **Meltdown - when Merryweather reinforcements arrive in the Mesas, steal one and store it on Michael's garage. It will still be there post-mission. *Spawns in the parking lot at the Rebel Radio Building on Route 68 in Grand Senora Desert, Blaine County. *Spawns fairly commonly in Paleto Bay. *Parked next to the curb of the Paleto Tattoo parlour on Duluoz Avenue in Paleto Bay. GTA Online *The normal Canis Mesa can be found around Blaine County and Los Santos. *The Mesa is extremely rare in GTA Online but do appear occasionally. Trivia *The Mesa Grande plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **'GTA San Andreas': West Coast Talk Radio or Bounce FM. **'GTA V': Non Stop Pop FM. *"Mesa Grande" is Spanish and Portuguese for big table. *The name of the vehicle is a reference of the geological formation of the same name, an elevated area of land with a flat top and sides that are usually steep cliffs. It takes its name from its characteristic table-top shape. As an off road vehicle, the name implies it can pass through mesa areas easily. *In GTA San Andreas, if a fat Grove Street gang member sits on the passenger seat of the Mesa, the seat will completely disappear and in its place will be his body. The seat will reappear again once the gang member exits the vehicle. *In GTA Online, the Mesa can be selected as both Off-road and SUV in a race, but the Crusader appears only in the "SUV" list, despite being slower, not luxurious and highly used as an off-road vehicle. Navigation }} de:Mesa es:Mesa Grande fr:Mesa Grande pl:Mesa Grande Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online